


A Vagabond’s Thoughts (And Other Rhymes)

by Lvmine



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Poetry, Tooth Achingly Obvious Pining, told myself i wouldn’t write stuff for them but i am a Fool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvmine/pseuds/Lvmine
Summary: snufkin thinks about spring (among other things).





	1. Springdove

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this post: https://passionpeachy.tumblr.com/post/184103197333/hi-jenny-so-i-was-wondering-something
> 
> also yes. contrary to the title this poem doesn’t exactly rhyme but you know!!!

**_“Springdove”_ **

_ Shimmering _

_ Are the snow stars of winter _

_ That caress my face as I walk _

_ Along the mountain trail. _

_ Longing for tulips and roses, _

_ For sun’s warmth and glee— _

_ Presence mine, _

_ Waits the slumbering you. _

_ Never fading _

_ is the passion in your heart, _

_ Yearning for springtime— _

_ And I for you. _

_ A mellifluous melody _

_ Escapes the mouth organ, _

_ Melting frost from tree branches _

_ And my heart. _

_ A soft-spoken promise _

_ Is Spring’s guiding light; _

_ O Springdove, _

_ My love. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might turn this into a collection of moomin-based poems depending if this is well-liked or not! (most likely bc this is the only way i can vent abt my hyperfixation w the series w/o annoying my friends)
> 
> let me know in the comments or @moonlightskittles on tumblr dot com


	2. Before The Slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before joining his family in hibernation, moomin has a thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got inspired to write another poem dhsjfnsnfdm 
> 
> they make me!!!!! so emotional!!’!! i Can not Helpe It...

**“ _Before The Slumber”_**

_ Huddled in silk’s soft embrace _

_ I rest my weary head on my pillow, _

_ Waiting for the clutches of Spring— _

_ A glimpse of you.  _

_ As I lay in isolation, _

_ I wonder, ponder _

_ If you miss me _

_ And what I would have liked to say to you. _

_ “Dearest, _

_ Who makes me shine like the sun, _

_ And dance like flowers in a breeze— _

_ Cheerio, oh, cheerio, my dove!” _

_ But goodbyes are meaningless, _

_ As you always return _

_ To this place filled with memories _

_ Of you and me.  _

_ Though your parting brings me great grief, _

_ I will wait patiently for your return; _

_ This valley may freeze over, _

_ But my heart will not. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen... snufkin calling moomin “(his) dove” is so fuckign good but consider.... moomin calling snufkin “dove” as well bc doves can leave for periods of time before returning .... * collapses


	3. From The Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> springtime has arrived, and moomin is overjoyed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to write something sad, but i couldn’t get this out of my mind!!!
> 
> this one kinda rhymes this time!!

**_“From The Top”_ **

_ Melting snow _

_ And a chorus of birds, _

_ Brings me a pleasant, euphoric joy; _

_ I’ll have you know! _

_ Let us cry! Let us laugh! _

_ Let us sing, and take my hand! _

_ You and I— _

_ No longer subject to Winter’s wrath! _

_ Cold bitterness subsiding, _

_ Providing warmth and comfort— _

_ Your smile! _

_ So serene and inviting! _

_ The aching in my heart must stop _

_ For we are here and there in any year! _

_ Dance with me until Sun’s bedtime! _

_ Now, let’s take it from the top! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing happy things is a lovely remedy for sadness!


	4. Harmonium Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here’s smth abt snufkin and his song writing process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is rlly long compared to the others. oh well!

**_“Harmonium Two”_ **

_ Waiting _

_ And waiting _

_ For one… _

_ Two. _

_ The first, _

_ An orchestra of dew drops— _

_ The second, _

_ A saddened owl crying into the night. _

_ The third… _

_ Is not the plucking of spider’s webs _

_ Or the soft crunch of leaves _

_ Spread underneath his boots. _

_ Quiet; _

_ Utter silence… _

_ The woodpecker’s faint rhythm _

_ Suffices as the third. _

_ A pack of rats scramble across the path, _

_ And he follows, _

_ Eager for a melody— _

_ For the fourth. _

_ Instead of rats _

_ He finds a creek, _

_ The fourth sung softly _

_ In its rushing, cool words. _

_ The wind blows harshly against his face, _

_ But he is not hindered, _

_ Waiting patiently for the fifth— _

_ The final. _

_ Sky submerged in a starry ocean, _

_ The crackling embers of the blaze _

_ Present him with a fiery chord— _

_ He smiles; _

_ At last, the fifth. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like the name of snufkin’s harmonica.


	5. Kinder Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> piling up emotions is a bad idea, snufkin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no explanation for this other than i almost had a panic attack at the thought that some people genuinely think that snufkin (& also joxter) are going to become “the next onceler” even though. nothing Like That has happened. and i Really dont want That to happen.
> 
> so here’s this poem derived from my own frazzled emotions!

**“ _Kinder Surprise”_**

_ Snapping _

_ Like a twig _

_ On the old forest path, _

_ I tremble and shake _

_ With the force _

_ Of a thousand winter winds. _

_ From out the mouth organ _

_ Comes dissonance _

_ And utter filth, _

_ Suffocating me _

_ And burdening _

_ My lungs. _

_ I cannot hear _

_ The chirping of crickets _

_ Or the nightingale’s _

_ Lonely cry— _

_ Only my own thoughts _

_ That sear my mind. _

_ “Enough!” _

_ My shout drives away _

_ The woodland’s children; _

_ But I don’t care, _

_ For the burning in my heart _

_ Is too much to bear. _

_ “Enough…” _

_ I cry through snow sprinkled tears, _

_ Begging and breaking _

_ Like cool ice _

_ Under the pressure _

_ Of two ice skaters.  _

_ I’ve climbed over mountains _

_ And crossed _

_ Treacherous ravines; _

_ Scoured the vast ocean _

_ With nothing other _

_ Than my own self! _

_ But… _

_ It appears _

_ That I cannot overcome _

_ My innermost emotions— _

_ The only mountain that _

_ I still have yet to climb.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry snufkin, these new meds i’m taking are rlly something else


	6. Monologue Of A Mischief Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little my is more than just a keen observer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been meaning to write a my-centric poem!! she may be gremlin but she has the most braincells out of everyone in moominvalley (contender w too ticky tho)

**_“Monologue of a Mischief Maker”_ **

_ Lock the doors _

_ And the close the blinds! _

_ Or else a precious secret _

_ I will find! _

_ Not that you can hide _

_ From me, of course! _

_ The better you can hide it, _

_ The more it will be worse! _

_ So expose it! _

_ Say it loud! _

_ I can tell what you’re hiding— _

_ Say it proud! _

_ This game of cat and mouse _

_ Is amusing but lame! _

_ Both of you are so transparent, _

_ You put Ninny to shame! _

_ I’m fed up! _

_ I’ve had enough! _

_ When you keep secrets in glass jars, _

_ It won’t end nicely—it’ll be rough! _

_ So heed my advice _

_ And sing! _

_ If you don’t speak up soon, _

_ Then you’ll have nothing! _

_ My words are not harsh— _

_ You’re just too foolish! _

_ But if rudeness is the key _

_ Then I’ll continue to be ghoulish! _

_ Do you want me to stop? _

_ Then end this feeble game! _

_ The curse of pining can be lifted _

_ When two feel the same! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm... wonder which character i shpuld write next


	7. Below Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snufkin has a frightful winter encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought abt snufkin meeting the lady of the cold for the first time in person
> 
> came up with excellent lines before i passed out n failed to remember them afterwards :^(
> 
> also this is the longest one yet. oops!

**_“Below Zero”_ **

_ A shivering, _

_ Struggling, _

_ Green apparition  _

_ Huddled over _

_ Tree’s bark, _

_ Haunted by _

_ Thoughts unheard. _

_ Around you _

_ Blows a biting wind, _

_ More painful than _

_ The snap of _

_ A leather belt, _

_ Or a fiendish _

_ Spider bite. _

_ “Begone, _

_ Foul ghost! _

_ Leave me be!” _

_ You shout at _

_ Everything _

_ That is  _

_ Not me. _

_ Avoiding my gaze, _

_ You tremble; _

_ Caked in ice, _

_ You tremble; _

_ Despite fire’s blaze, _

_ You tremble, _

_ Eyes unseen by mine. _

_ “Fret not, _

_ O weary traveler—“ _

_ I sing to you, _

_ Gently caressing _

_ The sides of _

_ Your glass, _

_ Snowflaked flesh. _

_ You, _

_ Who cannot _

_ Feel warmth _

_ From even  _

_ The fiercest _

_ Of flames, _

_ Rest easy. _

_ From thine eyes _

_ Drip warm _

_ Saltwater, _

_ Briefly melting _

_ Layers upon _

_ Layers of _

_ Cracked ice. _

_ Head turning, _

_ I glimpse into _

_ Frightened _

_ Honeyed brown _

_ Irises, _

_ Slowly becoming _

_ Icy blue orbs. _

_ A kiss to _

_ your forehead— _

_ Frantic breathing _

_ Now still. _

_ “Loneliness _

_ Shall plague _

_ You no more.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no snufkin isn’t dead. he’d run but it’s hard to move when it’s below zero yknow?


End file.
